Dame Justice se doit d'être aveugle
by LilyKiss
Summary: Dame Justice se doit d'être aveugle, tout comme l'Amour. Tout spécialement pour l'avocate de la défense, Tokio Takagi et le procureur Hajime Saito. La Cour n'a jamais été témoin ainsi des lois de l'attraction. XXIe siècle, Tokio, Saito, et tous les autres. Traduction de Lady Justice Must Be Blind, de Legalronin, all rights to her !
1. Dame Justice est aveugle

**Disclaimer : Traduction des histoires de Legalronin, donc ni l'histoire, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, seulement la traduction (qu'elle se débrouille avec Watsuki pour savoir qui appartient à qui !:p)**

 **Disclaimer n°2 : Ni l'auteur ni moi ne sommes avocates, juges ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et nous ne sommes pas responsables si quelque chose cloche dans les procédures pénales. Ces histoires sont écrites (et traduites) simplement dans un but lucratif, et, même si elles peuvent s'appuyer sur des histoires vraies, ne prenez pas tout ce qui est écrit ici pour argent comptant.**

 **Disclaimer n°3 : J'ai fait mon maximum pour éviter les fautes d'orthographes et de traduction, j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié (on peut toujours rêver ! ^^)**

 **Ces disclaimers valent pour tous les chapitres suivants.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tokio Takagi se sentait irrationnellement irritée et émotionnelle, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec un certain moment du mois, merci beaucoup. Non, ces émotions étaient nées d'un certain moment de l'année. Les examens de fin d'année. Plus spécifiquement, les examens de fin de sa première année à la fac de droit. A ce niveau du semestre, les phrases de ses livres de loi semblaient seulement se moquer d'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tokio Takagi préférait les phrases moqueuses de la procédure civile à celles de son aîné, Hajime Saito.

Saito Hajime, en troisième année de droit (1), était actuellement assis de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque de la fac, avec un groupe de ses amis. Tokio le détestait. Bon, d'accord, pour être exacte, elle ne le _détestait_ pas, et si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre qu'il méritait son niveau d'études. Une petite voix dans sa tête ajouta qu'il était aussi plutôt beau gosse. Tokio se secoua mentalement pour en sortir cette pensée de son esprit – il n'y avait aucune nécessité d'aller sur ce terrain-là. Non, ce que Tokio détestait, c'était la facilité avec laquelle Saito semblait gérer la fac de droit (2).

La première rencontre de Tokio avec le troisième année n'avait pas été plaisante. Elle l'avait rencontré durant ses heures de permanence (3) pour discuter d'une note qu'elle devait rédiger. Elle pouvait toujours l'entendre la réprimander sur son écriture et se rappelait parfaitement la façon dont il avait fait saigner son pauvre papier avec de l'encre rouge.

 _« Tes phrases sont trop longues. Utilise moins de mots. Dis ce que tu as à dire et passe à autre chose. » Saito raya une section entière de son texte. « Si tu rends une foutaise pareille, tu ne passera pas le semestre et les juges pleureront de rire au tribunal », puis il avait sourit en coin et ajouté sur un ton moqueur, « non pas que tu arriveras jusqu'au tribunal. »_

Tokio avait été trop choquée pour répondre. Il n'était que l'assistant du professeur, il ne pouvait pas dire ces choses là... ou peut-être le pouvait-il ? Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui ? Déterminée à lui prouver qu'il avait tort, elle avait fait l'erreur de rendre son devoir sans aucune de ses corrections. Son professeur n'avait pas été impressionné.

Cet incident s'était déroulé au début du semestre, et, maintenant, les examens finals n'étaient plus que dans deux semaines. La bibliothèque de droit était remplie d'étudiants en première année anxieux. Au milieu d'eux, il y avait les deuxième années, installés confortablement, chattant sur facebook ou surfant sur pinterest. Et puis il y avait les troisième années, qui affichaient un air de « je-ne-peux-pas-m'en-ficher-moins. » Saito semblait être la personnification même de cette attitude.

Tokio, de son côté, jonglait entre son boulot à mi-temps et ses études à plein temps. A ce moment-là, Saito se tourna vers elle (il avait probablement senti les ondes négatives que Tokio lançait dans sa direction) et lui lança un de ses fameux sourires suffisants. Un instant hébétée, Tokio réalisa qu'elle l'avait fixé pendant toute sa petite introspection. Embarrassée, elle baissa rapidement la tête vers son livre, surlignant une ligne au hasard pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle espérait qu'elle avait bien dissimulé son manque d'attention... puis elle l'entendit. Un petit rire. Merde. Refusant de lever les yeux, Tokio soupira et se força à continuer à étudier sa procédure civile.

Pour la millième fois depuis le début du semestre, Tokio se demanda ce qui l'avait possédée pour qu'elle quitte un travail stable pour l'expérience démoralisante que la fac de droit c'était avéré être. Sur cette pensée, Tokio laissa sa tête retomber sur son cahier.

« Ça ne peut que s'améliorer, non ? »

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

(1) Les facs de droit sont en trois ans, donc les élèves sont des premières, deuxièmes ou troisièmes années.

(2) L'auteur s'excuse si quelqu'un trouve Tokio un peu trop geignarde, mais elle est en train de subir les examens de fin d'année. En fac de droit, il y a généralement un seul test, donné à la fin du semestre. En d'autres mots, un seul test détermine son passage à la classe supérieure. Ça peut être une expérience extrêmement stressante, spécialement pour les premières années.

(3) La plupart des facs de droit ont un genre de soutien pour les premières années, qui apprennent aux étudiants à écrire les notes légales (brèves), et ce genre de choses. En général, ce sont des élèves de dernières années talentueux. C'est Saito qui est celui de la classe de Tokio.

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Pour une fois, aucune ^^ A part que j'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce texte, que je transmets toujours les reviews à l'auteur si vous en laissez (vous pigez le message subliminal, là ?), et que la suite est pour bientôt !

Bye ! :)


	2. On ne peut pas toujours gagner

**Legalronin voulait faire une série de one-shots, mais toutes reliées les unes aux autres, Saito en tant que que procureur, Tokio en tant qu'avocate de la défense. Elle espère (et moi aussi), que ça vous plaira !**

 **Ce chapitre aura une suite directement reliée, mais pour l'instant, nous passons de la fac à la vie professionnelle de nos deux zigotos préférés ! Bonne lecture !**

 **(les reviews sont toujours appréciées et traduites à l'auteur).**

* * *

Tokio Takagi savait toujours quoi dire ou faire. Elle était intelligente, capable, et confiante en ses capacités : des traits de caractère qui lui avait bien servi et l'avait amenée loin dans sa carrière dans la loi. Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans une situation complètement étrangère, où elle ne pouvait utiliser aucun de ses talents habituels ? Il n'y avait pas de manuel pour ça !

Tokio Takagi était en plein rendez-vous. Elle en avait eu beaucoup (repas gratuits), mais ce rendez-vous en particulier était différent. Tokio commençait à se sentir comme une adolescente ayant un rancard avec l'objet de son premier coup de foudre : hésitante, gênée, et un peu perdue. Ce qui la faisait se sentir désorientée, et combattait pour garder pied.

Tokio prit une grande inspiration et finit par craquer.

« Ceci est ridicule ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

 _Merde : Il m'a entendue. Vite, dit quelque chose à propos du menu !_

« Toi qui me fais chanter. »

 _C'est raté pour la politesse..._ Tokio soupira. Aucun intérêt à combattre ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cet homme qui lui donnait envie de rendre œil pour œil et dent pour dent. Tokio leva les yeux du menu et regarda l'homme en face d'elle.

Hajime Saito souriait d'un air suffisant. Il était appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, un bras nonchalamment posé sur la table, ses doigts jouant avec le pied de son verre à vin.

« J'ai du mal à considérer que t'inviter à dîner soit du chantage. En fait, où seraient les hommes s'il n'y avait pas la nourriture pour attirer les femmes à sortir ? »

« … Tu dis ça comme si ont était des animaux. De plus, échanger un repas contre un plaidoyer, c'est du chantage. »

« Nous sommes des animaux. » Saito ignora intentionnellement la seconde partie de sa phrase. Ça lui avait prit assez longtemps pour convaincre l'avocate de la défense de passer une soirée avec lui, et il n'avait aucune envie de la passer à parler du travail.

Tokio n'aimait pas la façon dont ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop un prédateur à son goût. Comme si la musique qui passait dans le restaurant lisait dans ses pensées, les premières notes de 'Hungry like the Wolf', de Duran Duran, retentirent. _Burning in the ground I break from the crowd, I'm on the hunt I'm after you, I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found..._ (1)

« I'm Hungry like the wolf ». C'était Saito qui chantonnait la suite, à voix basse.

Tokio cligna des yeux, doutant de ce que ses oreilles entendaient.

« Est-ce que tu vas commencer à chanter ? Je pourrais en faire ma sonnerie de téléphone quand tu m'appellera. »

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse connaître la chanson. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer écoutant de la musique pop. Saito se racla la gorge et se leva brusquement, la faisant se redresser.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je plaisantais, tu vas faire une scène. Assied-toi. » Tokio se pencha par-dessus la table et attrapa la manche de sa veste. Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait qu'il allait vraiment commencer à chanter, mais elle avait réagit tout de même. Cet homme la poussait à faire des choses idiotes.

Saito haussa un sourcil, regarda la main qui tenait la manche de sa veste et la prit dans la sienne. Tokio rougit devant le geste intime.

« Je n'aurait pas cru qu'une visite aux toilettes causerait tant de détresse. »

Tokio leva les yeux au ciel et ôta vivement sa main, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Pfff. Si le serveur arrive, je commanderai pour toi. »

Tokio l'entendit rire et le regarda s'éloigner. Seule, Tokio s'autorisa à se laisser aller sur sa chaise. _Où est le serveur ?_ Quand elle fut sûre que personne ne la regardait, Tokio plaça la main que Saito avait tenu contre sa joue.

Elle sursauta au son de la musique de la Panthère rose, la sonnerie de son téléphone personnel Tokio attrapa son téléphone, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

« Allô ? »

« Takagi... »

« Sagara. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois-ci ? » Tokio regrettait d'avoir donné son numéro personnel à Sanosuke Sagara au lieu de son numéro de travail.

« Pas moi ! Je le jure, c'est à propos de quelqu'un d'autre... »

 _A suivre._

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

(1) Traduction de la chanson 'Affamé comme un loup' : _Brûlant le sol je me sépare de la foule, je suis en chasse, je suis après toi, je sens comme on m'entends. Je suis perdu et je suis trouvé._

Oui, je sais, ça manque de glam... Les chansons anglaises, on perd souvent à la traduction. D'ailleurs, techniquement, j'aurais du dire 'je sens comme je sonne', mais c'est ridicule, et on comprend pas forcément ce que ça veux dire. Dans le contexte, c'est plutôt 'on me renifle comme on m'entends', mais c'était ridicule aussi. Donc j'ai fait une Bayrou, je suis allée 'au milieu' (ceux qui ont connus la grande période des Guignols de l'Info comprendront ce que je veux dire XD) : 'on me sens comme on m'entends'...


	3. Pourquoi ne pas tous être amis

**Ce chapitre suit directement le précédent. Selon l'auteur, il sert d'introduction aux chapitres suivant, et pose le décors. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La plaque sur la porte disait 'Inspecteur Souji Okita'. Il n'y avait pas de secrétaire en vue, seulement un bureau vide. Aoshi Shinomori frappa à la porte. Rien. Il frappa de nouveau, et, cette fois-ci, entendit un murmure et ouvrit la porte. Il avait à peine franchi le seuil qu'une voix le stoppa.

« Ah ! Fermez cette porte ! »

Ce n'était pas souvent, voire jamais, qu'Aoshi se faisait donner des ordres, mais il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Puis il vit une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille, puis le corps de l'homme qui venait de lui crier dessus ramper en dessous de son bureau. Ce n'était sûrement pas le fameux inspecteur Souji Okita ? L'homme semblait bien trop... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour décrire l'homme qui rampait sans dignité, inspectant minutieusement le sol.

Okita leva la tête et regarda vers son visiteur. « Asseyez-vous. » Il désigna une paire de chaise d'un geste de la main. « Faites juste attention où vous marchez, elle s'est encore échappée, et elle peut mordre. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Elle ? » Aoshi s'arrêta, le pied en l'air, et regarda par terre. Il ne voyait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Rien dont vous devez vous inquiéter, mais si vous sentez quelque chose vous mordre, ce serait une bonne idée de faire inspecter votre morsure par un médecin. » Okita fit une pause et ajouta. « Immédiatement. » Il grimaça, se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

Aoshi décida d'ignorer ce qui venait de ce dire. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait répondre à ça ? A la place, il se déplaça vers les chaises qu'Okita avait indiqué, et ôta les dossiers de l'une d'elle. Un aquarium vide était posé sur la chaise voisine. Sans doute l'endroit d'où 'elle' s'était échappée.

Il fallut deux bonnes minutes à Aoshi Shinomori pour faire le tour du bureau du regard. Il grimaça. C'était un bordel sans nom. Il y avait des livres et des dossiers un peu partout, a moitié tombant des étagères, empilés sur le sol... En fait, il ne semblait pas y avoir assez d'espace pour tous ces livres. Sur une pile particulièrement instable, un bocal à poissons où trois petits poissons rouges, inconscients de leur emplacement précaire, tournaient en rond. Le bureau était placé devant une grande fenêtre, des bouteilles d'eau vide et un copieux amoncellement de papiers de bonbons jonchant la surface. Dans un coin de la pièce, appuyés innocemment contre le mur, il y avait un pistolet en plastique et un katana.

« Je m'excuse, il semble que j'ai interrompu... » Aoshi se tu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait interrompu. Apparemment la recherche d''elle' : peut-être un serpent domestique, ou une autre bestiole à la blessure mortelle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'attraperait. » Okita se dirigea vers son bureau, mais un craquement monta de sous son pied lorsqu'il fit un pas de plus. Aoshi regarda les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent tandis qu'il relevait précautionneusement son pied.

« Ouf... c'est juste une chips. Ça aurait été horrible si je l'avais écrasée. » Il secoua la tête. « Peut importe, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Aoshi pensa qu'il valait mieux ignorer ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je suis l'avocat de la famille Takeda, Aoshi Shinomori. Je suis ici à propos de ma cliente, Megumi Takeda. Il me semble qu'elle a été arrêtée hier soir. »

« Megumi Takeda ? » Okita secoua la tête et se gratta le nez, pensif. « Non, je ne me rappelle pas d'une Takeda, mais nous avons eu une Megumi Takani. »

 _Takani ?_ Les yeux d'Aoshi s'agrandirent légèrement.

« C'est son nom de jeune fille. Son mari est vraiment inquiet à son propos. Puis-je lui parler ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Okita sourit et plaça sereinement ses mains sur son bureau.

Aoshi attendit quelques secondes que l'inspecteur fasse quelque chose. Mais l'inspecteur Okita continua de le fixer.

« … Et bien ? »

« Oh ! Vous voulez la voir _maintenant_. Et bien, je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous voyez, quelqu'un a payé sa caution la nuit dernière. Elle n'est plus là. »

« Je vois. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me dire qui a payé sa caution ? »

« Non. » Le sourire d'Okita sembla s'élargir encore.

« …. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Merci pour votre temps. S'il vous voyez Takani, ou peu importe le nom qu'elle se donne en ce moment, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-lui de rentrer chez elle. Son mari est inquiet. » Sur ces mots, Aoshi se leva, épousseta les jambes de son pantalon, s'inclina et sortit en regardant où il mettait les pieds.

Une fois qu'Okita fut certain qu'Aoshi n'allait pas revenir, son sourire disparu. Il se rassit sur sa chaise, intrigué par le départ brutal de son invité. Il avait noté le léger changement dans son attitude lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Mégumi Takani avait utilisé son nom de jeune fille.

« …. Quelque chose me dit que Mme Takeda ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. » Un mouvement dans le coin de son regard attira son attention. « Ah, te voilà, petite fripouille ! On essaye de s'échapper maintenant ? »

Dehors, une fois sûr qu'il ne serait pas écouté, Aoshi sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro familier.

« Hannya. Elle n'est pas ici. J'ai besoin que tu l'as trouve. »

* * *

 _Un autre endroit, le même matin_

« C'est délicieux ! »

Autour de la table était assis un curieux quatuor. Une beauté frappante aux longs cheveux noirs, un homme avec une chevelure rousse et une cicatrice cruciforme sur la joue, un garçon d'environ dix ans à la tignasse ébouriffée et une autre femme aux cheveux noirs, avec des yeux innocents et une queue-de-cheval. Ce groupe étrange était en forme ce matin-là.

« Yea ! Je m'en fiche de savoir comment t'es arrivée là, mais je suis content que tu sois ici. La mochetée là-bas essaie toujours de nous empoisonner ! »

« Empoisonner ? Je fais simplement en sorte que la nourriture soit bien cuite ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la salmonelle ? »

« Yep, et toi t'as jamais entendu parler d'un thermostat ? Heureusement que Kenshin cuisine nos repas, sinon on aurait un lit réservé à l'hôpital ! »

« Ho Ho ! Ken, c'est évident qu'il te faut une vraie femme ici. » La belle jeune femme, Megumi Takani, lança un sourire séduisant à Kenshin.

« Oyo ? » Kenshin Himura continua à manger nerveusement.

« Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux. » continua Yahiko. « Tant que tu continue de cuisiner. »

« Yahiko ! Ne prends pas ce genre de décision. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une femme ici, nous avons- »

« Nous avons Kenshin. Il cuisine et fait le ménage. » Sanosuke Sagara apparu soudainement à côté de Yahiko, lui volant son bol au passage.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attaque ma virilité maintenant ? » demanda Kenshin.

« Oh, je suis sûre que tu es tout à fait viril, Ken. » Megumi saisit l'opportunité de se glisser près de Kenshin et plaça sa tête sur son épaule, regardant Kaoru à travers ses cils, tandis que la jeune femme rougissait.

« Il y a toujours tellement d'agitation ici. Au fait, Takagi à dit qu'elle passerait ici. Probablement pour discuter de ton affaire. » Sanosuke s'allongea sur le côté, prenant appui sur son coude, afin de garder le bol de Yahiko à portée de main.

« Vaurien ! Rends-moi ça ! Je suis en pleine croissance ! »

« Yep. Et bien , moi aussi. »

Les trois autres ignorèrent la bagarre entre le jeune homme et le garçon, ou plutôt, la bagarre entre les deux gamins.

« Affaire ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Kaoru s'était tournée vers Megumi à la mention de 'Takagi'.

« Miss Kaoru, ne devez-vous pas aller au dojo ce matin ? » Kenshin essayait d'attirer son attention sur autre chose que la nouvelle venue. C'était un de ces matins où il se sentait plus comme un arbitre de boxe que comme le concierge d'une pension de famille qu'il était. S'il avait sut que tenir une pension demandait autant de manœuvres stratégiques, il serait peut-être resté dans l'armée. « Je vais chercher ton repas et celui de Yahiko. »

A ce moment là, ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Avant que Kenshin ne puisse se lever, Megumi était sur ses pieds.

« Je vais chercher les repas, Ken. Ça ne doit pas être facile de gérer cette bande de garnements et cette fille inutile. »

« Inutile ? Je te ferais dire que je suis professeur de kentjutsu ! »

Kenshin secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, loin du raffut. Megumi n'était pas à la pension depuis un jour entier qu'elle commençait déjà à rentrer dans le moule.

« Miss Takagi ! Je ne vous attendez pas si tôt. » Kenshin ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer.

« Oh ? Sagara ne vous a pas dit ? Je lui ai dit hier soir, avant que lui et Takani ne rentre que je serais ici dans la matinée ? » Tokio avait l'air légèrement confuse.

« Il a dit que vous essayerez de passer, mais il n'a pas dit quand. » expliqua Kenshin. Sur ces mots, lui et Tokio laissèrent échapper un soupir mutuel. C'était tout à fait le genre de Sano d'oublier un détail important.

Kenshin ferma la porte derriière Tokio et la guida dans la maison. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, Kaoru et Yahiko passèrent devant eux en courant, se dépêchant visiblement.

Kaoru attira le regard de Tokio, mais en voyant le sourire de cette dernière, elle se fit une note mentale afin d'extirper à Sano et à Kenshin ce qui se passait.

« Comment est-ce que Kaoru à prit le fait qu'une autre femme s'installe ici ? »

Kenshin se tourna pour voir une lueur espiègle dans les yeux de Tokio.

« Hmm ? » Il ne voyait pas ce que Tokio sous-entendait. « Elles se supportent... la plupart du temps. »

« Les hommes sont tellement bouchés » Tokio rit. Mais alors qu'elle riait, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : les hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à être bouchés quand il s'agissait du sexe opposé.

* * *

Une p'tite review ?

Saito reviendra dans le prochain chapitre, et Okita fera peut-être une autre apparition.

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Rien à voir avec la traduction, mais je dois quand même avouer que je suis fan de ce Okita-là. Franchement, la scène avec Aoshi ? J'ai rit quand je l'ai lu, je rigolais quand je l'ai traduit, et je rit encore en la relisant. Ça doit être bien écrit ^^

Pour avoir demandé à l'auteur, visiblement 'elle' reviendra plus tard, quoi qu'elle puisse être, la miss venimeuse d'Okita !


	4. Avant que les choses ne se gâtent

**Voila le chapitre 4 ! Dans la continuité du troisième. Normalement, il y aura encore deux chapitres centrés sur Megumi, avant de retrouver des one-shots. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard, Cabinet d'avocat de Tokio Takagi (bon d'accord, c'est sa table de cuisine)_

Tokio regarda le dossier Takani : il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de paroles mielleuses pour mettre ses mains dessus. Elle tapota son stylo sur la table.

C'était un dossier solide. Possession et intention de revente. Tout du moins, ça y ressemblait. Quand Sano avait appelé Tokio, elle s'était attendu à un de ses amis louches. A la place, son client potentiel s'était révélé être une femme, belle, raffinée et très bien habillée. Megumi Takani, malgré tout son dédain ne ressemblait ni s'agissait comme la trafiquante de drogues qu'on l'accusait d'être. Et c'était tout le problème.

Aucun dealer ne transporterait autant de marchandise en cherchant un client, à moins d'être vraiment désespéré. Et bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de désespéré dans les actions de Megumi, Tokio doutait sérieusement qu'elle soit une professionnelle.

Megumi avait été imprudente et malchanceuse : le client à qui elle avait tenté de vendre sa drogue était un flic sous couverture. Et, bien sûr, Megumi avait gardé les lèvres scellées sur l'endroit où elle avait obtenu tellement d'opium, et pourquoi quelqu'un de si bien habillée n'avait rien d'autre sur elle.

En soupirant, Tokio se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de se rasseoir correctement : ça lui rappelait trop un certain procureur.

« Takagi. » Tokio leva les yeux et vit Saito entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Sagara, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Tokio vit l'air abattu sur son visage, accompagné d'une pointe de désespoir. Ce n'était pas une affaire facile.

* * *

 _De retour à la pension Himura_

Megumi regarda autour d'elle, réalisant que la maison était, pour une fois, vide. Sans son habituelle tourbillon d'énergie, la maison semblait vide et renfermée. La solitude n'était pas nouvelle pour Megumi, mais être seule l'était. En grandissant, elle avait toujours été avec ses frères aînés. Puis, à la maison – si elle pouvait appeler le manoir de son mari sa maison, il y avait toujours des gens qui allaient et venaient.

En soupirant, Megimu continua a préparer le poisson pour le repas du soir. Ils seraient bientôt de retour.

Kenshin était parti faire les courses hebdomadaires, Yahiko était toujours à l'école, Kaoru donnait un cours de kentjutsu, et Sano 'travaillait', quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire avec lui.

Alors qu'elle pensait à la tête de coq, la paupière de Megumi commença a tressauter. Tic nerveux. Sans sa malchance, elle n'aurait jamais appelé le vieil ami de ses frères. Mais elle était désespérée. Elle se rappelait encore comment il était arrivé d'un pas nonchalant devant la cellule de détention...

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je pensais que tu venais pour payer ma caution. »_

 _« Et bien », éructa Sano, « Je ne peux pas. Alors j'ai appelé Takagi, elle s'en occupera. »_

 _Megumi lui jeta un regard glacial. Elle aurait du le savoir._

 _« Hé ! » Sano se hérissa devant la mauvaise humeur de Megumi. « Tu m'as appelée. Pourquoi ne pas payer toi-même ta caution ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas d'argent. » renifla-t-elle en guise de réponse._

 _« Tes habits m'ont l'air assez cher. »_

 _« Malheureusement, ils n'acceptent pas les cautions en couture. » répondit Megumi froidement. « Si j'avais de l'argent, tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais appelé ? »_

Un bruit à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. On frappait. « Juste une minute ! »

Megumi ouvrit la porte, révélant un homme au chapeau incliné dissimulant son visage. « Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Comme c'est gentil. » Soulevant son chapeau, l'homme révéla un visage marqué de cicatrices qui firent s'arrondirent les yeux de Megumi. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte, il avait placé son pied dans le battant. « Quel accueil pour un vieil ami ! M. Takeda n'est pas content. Maintenant écoute-moi, si tu ne veux pas que tes nouveaux amis soient blessés.

* * *

 _Commissariat_

Les policiers de cette station était depuis longtemps habitués à toute sorte d'étranges personnages entrant dans le bâtiment. Aussi, quand l'inspecteur Okita entra dans le hall, chantonnant le générique d'un film célèbre de yakuzas, avec deux sacs poubelle sur l'épaule, personne ne réagit.

Okita sourit lentement, changeant d'air quand il remarqua une certaine silhouette grande et dégingandée. _« In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you, scent and a sou - »_

Avant qu'Okita ne puisse continuer, un coup de poing atterri sur sa tête. « Hé ! Tu ne m'as même pas

laissé arriver à la meilleure partie ! » gégnit Okita, frottant ses yeux fermés.

Saito haussa à peine un sourcil. « Je faisait une faveur à tout le monde, personne n'a besoin d'entendre ça. » Saito ignora la moue d'Okita qui marmonnait à propos des procureurs grincheux.

« En parlant d'un manque d'aptitude, je vois qu'Hijitaka t'as finalement donné un boulot approprié : concierge. »

« Ah ! Je donne honte à Sherlock Holmes ! » Okita leva le menton d'un air supérieur, souriant légèrement, le coup de poing de Saito résonnant encore dans son crâne. Foutu bonhomme.

« De plus, je ne suis pas celui qui est constamment battu à plates coutures pas une certaine avocate de la défense. »

« Idiot. Je l'ai vu te jouer un joli tour à la barre des témoins. »

Tandis que les deux hommes continuaient à se disputer, ils passèrent devant la sortie menant à la benne à ordures, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Le bureau derrière cette dernière était grand, immaculé, et décoré dans un style japonais traditionnel.

Saito enleva ses chaussures avant de poser les pieds sur les tatamis. « Enlève tes chaussures. »

« Ok. Nous ne voulons pas être malpolis. » sans chaussures et ayant fermé la porte du bureau derrière lui, Okita posa ses sacs poubelle et entreprit de les vider des papiers qu'ils contenaient.

« En parlant de femme fougueuse, une certaine Megumi Takani a été arrêtée l'autre jour », fit remarquer Okita, entre deux lancer de papiers froissés dans les airs.

Saito le regardait faire avec un certain amusement, tandis que le bureau commençait à se remplir de papiers froissés. « Et ? »

« ET, ça t'intéressera peut-être de savoir qu'elle est en fait Megumi _Takeda_. Je n'avais pas réalisé qui elle était avant que Shinomori ne vienne la chercher. » Okita rit d'avoir eu la femme d'un probable trafiquant juste sous leurs nez.

« Tu penses qu'elle s'est enfuie. De quoi était-elle accusée ? » Saito, cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, ne semblait pas surpris outre mesure par la nouvelle, commença plutôt à chercher dans ses poches.

« Possession et possession avec intention de revente. » Okita était maintenant passé au second sac.

Saito se dirigea vers son bureau pendant qu'il parlait, sortant un briquet d'une de ses poches. Sa cigarette était maintenant allumée. « Des rapports d'agressions ou d'abus ? »

« Rien du tout. Elle n'avait pas de casier. » Okita pouvait voir la cervelle de son ami se mettre en marche, analysant, planifiant et traitant les informations. Il était toujours épaté de voir la vitesse à laquelle le cerveau de Saito fonctionnait. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Saito était un opposant à craindre devant la Cour. Ça aidait aussi qu'il ait l'air plutôt terrifiant quand il le voulait.

Saito sourit en coin, ses yeux brillants devant le défi, tapotant sa cigarette pour que la cendre tombe sur le sol. « On doit juste attendre de voir ce que Tokio va nous apporter. »

« En parlant de Tokio, j'ai honte pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était enfuie l'autre nuit. Tu l'as probablement ennuyée en parlant de l'endroit où on trouve les meilleurs soba. C'est sans doute pour le mieux, en même temps. Elle mérite mieux qu'un procureur rigide et grincheux. » Okita secoua la tête et soupira, jetant son dernier bout de papier dans les airs.

« Okita. » grogna Saito d'une voix menaçante.

« Pauvre Tokio ! Heureusement, elle a eu un rencard sexy aujourd'hui. » Okita aurait vraiment du le voir venir. Après tout, c'était dangereux de provoquer un loup.

Pourtant, Okita se retrouva couché sur le sol, le regard tourné vers le plafond, avec une douleur dans les fesses et de la cendre de cigarette sur le front. Est-ce que ce loup grincheux avait essuyé ses pieds ?

Okita allait se relever quand il entendit Saito de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Hijitaka, tu veux peut-être enlever les ordures de ton bureau. »

« Merde ! » Okita regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire, mais la porte s'ouvrit.

« Qu- SOUJI ! »

* * *

 _Pension Himura_

« Miss Megumi ! Je suis de retour ! Je vais commencer la lessive. Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter ? » Kenshin arrêta de déballer ses provisions quand Saito entra dans la pièce, un bout de papier dans la main. « Elle n'est pas là. »

 _A suivre_.


	5. Quelle belle nuit

**Bon, alors, considérant que j'assure la traduction avec deux ans de retard, les délais entre les chapitres ne vous intéressent pas vraiment, donc je vous passe les excuses de l'auteur pour les retards.**

 **Par contre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de traduire ça, parce que ça m'a bien fait rire :**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que je m'étais éloignée du monde de la loi, mais maintenant que j'y suis de retour, l'inspiration devrait revenir. En attendant, je me suis renseignée. Imaginez-moi, posant des 'questions hypothétiques' à mes anciens camarades de classe/amis : « Alors... Si tu avais un client comme ça ? » Mes amis finissaient toujours pas me demander « Tu as des problèmes ? »**

* * *

« Bon retour à la maison baby », dit Takeda, le dos appuyé contre la porte, fumant tranquillement un cigare, absolument satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il se tourna lentement pour l'effet dramatique, et reprit : « Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Il éloigna son cigare et écarta les bras pour accueillir sa femme avec une embrassade.

Megumi se retint à grand peine de rouler des yeux tandis qu'elle se glissait entre les bras de son mari et le laissait caresser ses cheveux. « C'est vrai. La maison. » dit-elle avait un sarcasme mal-déguisé.

« Tss, Tss. Ma chère, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi ! J'ai même envoyé Shinomori te chercher. » Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, sentit sa femme se raidir et sourit victorieusement.

« J'allais très bien. Aucune raison de t'inquiéter. » Le ton de Megumi était plat et dénué de toute émotion. Elle avait du mal à se retenir de reculer loin du toucher de son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait pu un jour le trouver charmant. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa 'encore un peu et ça sera bientôt fini.'

Takeda se dégagea, les bras sur les épaules de sa femme. « Le plus important c'est que tu sois revenue à la maison maintenant. Et que nous pouvons reprendre le travail. »

Les yeux de Megumi se rouvrirent. C'était sa chance. « Je ne suis pas revenue pour t'aider. » Elle sortit un petit pistolet, un Derringer, qu'elle avait soigneusement caché dans la poche de son manteau, et lâcha. « Je suis venue pour mettre fin à tout ça. »

Les yeux de Takeda se révulsèrent tandis qu'il criait à l'aide, d'une voix forte et aiguë.

Megumi leva son bras, préparant son geste, mais Hannya, qui avait regardé tout l'échange depuis la porte, l'attrapa par la taille et leva son bras afin que le tir touche le plafond. « Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, » dit-il, « mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. »

Megumi gémit tandis qu'Hannya la forçait à lâcher son arme et sa seule défense. Les yeux de Takeda se remplirent de haine, et il gifla violemment Megumi, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, crachant sur elle toutes les injures auxquelles il pouvait penser.

* * *

Kenshin se tourna vers Sano, surpris de voir de la rage sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, elle n'est pas là ? »

Sano desserra son poing et entreprit de lire la note. « J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je rentre à la maison. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Megumi Takani. »

Une fois qu'il eu finit sa lecture, il froissa de nouveau le papier. « Des conneries. Voilà ce que c'est ! »

Kenshin regarda le papier dans les mains de Sano. « La maison ? Elle n'a pas de maison. Ou elle ne serait pas venue ici. »

Sano renifla. « Elle n'a même plus de famille. »

Kenshin hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Sano cria : « Hé ! Où est-ce que tu penses aller ? »

« Je vais rendre une petite visite à miss Megumi, » répondit Kenshin par-dessus son épaule.

Sano se dépêcha de rattraper son logeur et meilleur ami. « Et bien, ne m'oublie pas. »

Tandis que les deux hommes se rendaient à la maison Takeda, Kaoru, qui venait juste de rentrer, les regarda, se demandant à quel jeu ils jouaient.

« Hé Hannya, j'ai vu que tu l'avais ramenée. » Shikijo était un homme grand, large, avec des cicatrices courant sur tout son corps. Le t-shirt de son uniforme était tendu sur ses muscles.

Hannya s'assit avec ses camarades, et, sans crainte de montrer son déplaisir, prit l'orange que Shikijo venait d'éplucher, avant de dire : « Je me sens mal pour cette femme. »

Beshimi, le plus petit et le plus mince du groupe sourit à Hannya. « Tu ne deviendrais pas sentimental ? Ses charmes ont fini par t'atteindre ? »

Hyottoko laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, en tenant son gros ventre. « Malgré son visage, Hannya est le plus gentil d'entre nous. »

Hannya regarda Beshimi et Hyottoko en jetant des tranches d'orange dans leur tête. « C'est une femme charmante enfermée dans une situation infernale. Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir de la compassion. »

« Peut-être pas », répliqua Beshimi. « Elle a pensé qu'il la sauverait, et, sans le savoir, elle est tombée sur un requin. »

« Et, vous trois. » dit Shikijo, qui étudiait les caméras de surveillances montrant les alentours de la maison. « Nous avons des invités. »

Les trois hommes se levèrent et se regroupèrent autour de Shikijo. Hyottoko alla jusqu'à poser son coude sur l'épaule de Shikijo. Ce dernier essaya de s'en débarrasser en se secouant.

« Cet homme. » Hannya pointa Kenshin du doigt. « Il y a quelque chose avec lui. »

« Le concierge de cette pension ? » demanda Beshimi.

« Il n'a pas l'air de grand chose », se moqua Shikijo.

« Au moins, il a l'air plus intelligent que la tête de poulet à côté de lui. » Même sur les écrans, ils purent voir Sano éternuer violemment.

Beshimi rit et se tourna vers Hyottoko. « Tu peux parler. »

« Assez. » Hannya se redressa et croisa les bras. Il était l'heure de gagner leur salaire. « Beshimi, appelle M. Aoshi, voit s'il est revenu. Hyottoko, va informer le patron. » La dernière partie avait été dite sur un ton moqueur.

Shikijo se leva. « Bien. Et toi et moi allons accueillir nos invités. »

Hannya hocha la tête, prenant un moment pour regarder à nouveau vers les écrans. _Qui est cet homme ?_ se demanda-t-il.

* * *

« Sano. Tu ne remarques rien de bizarre ? » demanda Kenshin à son ami.

Sano regarda autour de lui, remarquant pour la première fois les caméra fixées sur le toit du manoir. Il comprit ce que son ami voulait dire. « Tu parles du manque de gardes ? »

Kenshin hocha la tête et frappa contre la porte massive. « Je me serait attendu à des gardes tout le tour de la propriété. »

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Shikijo. « C'est parce que M. Takeda est un homme très prudent. »

« Ou grippe-sous », marmonna Sano.

Shikijo sourit. « Oh non, M. Takeda n'est pas effrayé de montrer son argent ou d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Avec ça, il s'est acheté le groupe de gardes le plus fort » Shikijo leva un bras et contracta ses muscles, déchirant la manche de son t-shirt.

« Peut importe. » Sano commença à se curer les dents avec un cure-dents, pas du tout impressionné. Il avait vu sa part d'hommes musclés trop confiant, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un de plus ?

Kenshin agrippa le katana qu'il avait amené avec lui, son instinct lui ayant dit de venir armé. Son instinct lui avait aussi dit qu'ils ne partiraient pas sans combattre. « Nous ne sommes pas venus pour causer des problèmes. Nous voulons simplement parler à miss Megumi. Où est-elle ? »

Ce ne fut pas Shikijo qui répondit. Ce fut Hannya, qui apparu à côté de son camarade. 'Vous emmenez un cadeau peu conventionnel avec vous », levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'armes.

Kenshin raffermit sa prise sur son sabre, sentant la force du nouvel arrivant. Il savait d'expérience que 'pas d'armes' ne voulais pas dire 'pas dangereux'. Takeda semblait s'être entouré de gens intéressants. « Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas désarmé. »

Sano frappa sa paume gauche avec son poing droit, attirant l'attention de Shikijo. « Assez de causette. Où est Meg ? »

« N'êtes-vous pas adorable. » L'homme le plus baraqué marcha vers Sano, se penchant vers lui. « Je ne m'inquiéterez pas pour elle si j'étais vous. Elle est là où elle doit être, à la maison. »

« C'est des conneries et vous le savez. » grogna Sano en se rapprochant jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec Shikijo. « Je vais devoir te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises ? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle d'écraser des fourmis. »

« Amusant. Je n'aime pas particulièrement frapper les gros morceaux de viande. »

Hannya et Kenshin détournèrent leur attention de leurs amis et se regardèrent, chacun évaluant l'autre. Ce fut Hannya qui brisa le silence. « Que diriez-vous de résoudre cela d'une manière civilisée ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. Seulement... » en dépit de ses mots, Kenshin ne lâcha pas son sabre. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez à y gagner ? »

Hannya regarda Kenshin dans les yeux, qui commencer à briller d'une manière inquiétante. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de leur mission actuelle, mais il ne ferait rien pour la ruiner non plus. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. « Peut-être que je suis inquiet à propos de cette femme », dit-il.

Kenshin étudia l'autre homme. Il devait y avoir un piège. « …. Bien. » Mais objecter ne ferait que les retarder.

« Alors rappelle ton chien enragé. »

Ça, Sano l'entendit et il lança un regard mauvais à l'autre homme. « Hé ! Je ne suis pas un chien ! Je suis un- » il s'arrêta juste avant de dire 'poulet'. Il maudit silencieusement Saito.

Les yeux de Kenshin ne quittèrent pas Hannya quand il lâcha : « Sano. »

Shikijo se redressa et croisa les bras. « Je préférerais régler ça avec un bon coup de poing, mais si Hannya dit qu'il faut la faire en gentleman, j'obéirai. »

« Bon garçon », railla Sano.

Shikijo aboya un rire. « Garçon ? Tais-toi, gamin. »

Hannya avait vraiment envie de soupirer et de rouler des yeux. « Que dites-vous d'un jeu de société ? »

Kenshin cligna des yeux et les épaules de Sano s'affaissèrent. En chœur, ils s'exclamèrent : « Un jeu de société ? »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, tous les quatre, assis autour d'une table sur laquelle était posé un jeu d'enfant, qui avait visiblement beaucoup servit.

« Le jeu de l'oie ? » rit Kenshin.

Sano s'avachit dans son fauteuil. « C'est un jeu de gamins. »

Hannya ne paraissait pas ennuyé le moins du monde tandis qu'il installait le jeu. « C'en est un. Il appartient à quelqu'un de spécial. »

Shikijo hocha la tête. « Donc, ne l'abîmez pas. »

Kenshin et Sano échangèrent un regard.

* * *

 _15 minutes plus tard_

Sano grogna et s'écarta de le table, renversant le jeu. « C'est stupide ! »

« Seulement parce que tu perdais. »

« Ta gueule ! » cria Sano à Shikijo. A ce moment là, personne ne pu dire qui avait donné le premier coup, mais la pagaille était lancée. Peut-être qu'avec un tel groupe de personne, il n'y avait aucune chance de trouver un arrangement civilisé.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps_

Tokio entra dans le bar et scanna la foule, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Elle n'eut pas a chercher très longtemps, parce qu'il agitait les mains avec enthousiasme. Avec un sourire chaud, et en secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers lui, s'asseyant au bar, sur la chaise voisine.

« Salut, rancard sexy », dit Okita, la gratifiant de son habituel sourire radieux, assorti d'un clin d'œil.

Tokio rit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire d'Okita. « Salut vieille branche. »

Okita sembla authentiquement offensé, une main sur le cœur. « Vieux ? Moi ? Je suis une jeune âme. »

Tokio plaça son coude sur le bar, le menton dans la paume de sa main, ses yeux brillant de rire. « OK, peut-être que tu n'es pas vieux, mais tu n'est définitivement pas une jeune âme. »

« Hmm... Peut-être pas. » agréa-t-il. « On ne peut pas rester dans les environs de Saito aussi longtemps et rester jeune. » Il but une gorgée de son verre, et la regarda en coin. « Rappelle-toi de ça si jamais tu décides de vivre avec lui. »

Tokio, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir, rata totalement le fond de son propos. En roulant des yeux, elle répliqua : « Est-ce qu'il a jamais été jeune ? J'imagine qu'il est né en fumant une cigarette et en regardant méchamment les autres. »

Okita gloussa, pas tellement à cause de ce qu'elle disait, mais à cause de Tokio elle-même. Son ami avait trouvé le métier taillé pour lui, c'était certain. Tokio n'avait absolument aucune idée de lui, de ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas étonnant que leur 'relation' bougeait aussi lentement. « Je sais de source sûre qu'il a été un gamin à moment donné, j'y étais. »

Tokio rit. « Oh, je suis sûre que vous n'étiez rien d'autre que des ennuis. »

« On étaient adorable. » Okita hocha la tête pour ponctuer ses dires. « Tu nous aurais adoré. »

« Hmm. » fut la seule réponse de Tokio avant qu'elle ne boive une gorgée de son verre. Elle était heureuse de voir son ami de si bonne humeur, et elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas lui faire penser au travail. Même si ses heures de travail étaient finies, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que quelque chose se passait. « Et bien, parle-en moi. De votre enfance. »

Okita regarda le plafond et se frotta le nez. « On était des gamins typiques... » Puis il se tourna vers Tokio avec un sourire démoniaque. « Tu es sûre que tu ne voudrais pas plutôt entendre parler de Saito adolescent ? J'ai quelques bonnes histoires. » Il se rapprocha encore. « Par exemple, je peux te parler de ses ex ! »

Tokio cligna des yeux, avant de les lever au ciel et de pincer le nez d'Okita. « Pourquoi je voudrais entendre parler de ses ex ? La dernière chose dont je me soucie, c'est le passé romantique de cet homme. »

Puis, se tournant pour faire de nouveau face au bar, elle demanda : « …. il y en avais beaucoup. Peu importe, raconte-moi comment vous étiez gamins. »

Okita se frotta le nez. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! » Ses yeux n'avaient cependant pas manqué la légère rougeur sur les joue de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Il avait aussi remarqué les cercles noirs sous ses yeux, et la prit en pitié. Il fit la moue. « C'était de bonnes histoires aussi. »

« Souji... »

Okita rit. « OK, OK, on rendait nos mères complètement folles. Hajime ramenait toujours des animaux à la maison. »

Tokio lui lança un regard désabusé. « Des animaux ? » Elle était sûre que cet homme détestait les animaux.

Okita hocha la tête. « Des lucanes, les chats, des chiens, des poissons, un rat. » Puis, en riant, il ajouta : « On avait une armée de scarabées, et on lançait des défis aux autres enfants du quartier. » Il sourit largement. « Nos scarabées étaient les meilleurs. C'est comme ça qu'Hajime a gagné un rat domestique. Sa mère détestait ça, alors elle a crié dès qu'elle l'a vu. »

Tokio ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'Okita riait, se demandant dans quel bon souvenir il s'était perdu. « C'est dur à imaginer. » Et ça l'était. C'était dur d'imaginer ce grand homme intimidant comme un petit enfant.

« Ne te méprends pas, ça a toujours été un bâtard », dit Okita affectueusement. « Mais je ne pouvait pas demander un meilleur ami. »

Tokio hocha la tête, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Meilleurs ennemis, alors. »

Okita gloussa. « Je suppose, oui. »

* * *

Megumi s'éloigna d'Aoshi quand il plaça un pain de glace contre sa joue. « Ne bougez pas », dit-il sur son habituel ton plat.

Megumi le regarda à travers le brouillard de douleur devant ses yeux et grimaça, se détournant de lui. « Ne prétendez pas que vous en avez quelque chose à faire. »

Aoshi resta silencieux un moment. Il était rentré seulement pour voir Takeda au-dessus d'une Megumi en sang. « Je ne bats pas les femmes. Jamais. »

« Non », craqua-t-elle. « Vous regardez juste. » La fierté de Megumi ne lui laissa pas accepter l'aide d'un homme si proche de son tourmenteur de mari, elle arracha donc la glace de ses mains.

Aoshi ne la blâmait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Megumi savait exactement ce que son mari avait fait et ce qu'était le travail d'Aoshi. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas toute l'histoire, mais ça n'excusait rien. Aoshi se leva. « Vous n'êtes personne pour juger. Gardez cette glace sur votre visage, je vais revenir avec de la nourriture. »

Megumi regarda Aoshi récupérer sa veste et la jeter par-dessus son épaule. _Bâtard_ pensa-t-elle en s'écroulant sur le sol. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, notant que le ciel s'assombrissait.

* * *

Dans le même temps, dans son bureau, Saito était occupé à travailler, bien au-delà de ses heures réglementaires.

Saito lança un regard mauvais à la pile de dossiers devant lui, ses sourcils froncés, concentré. Les pièces du puzzle se rassemblait, mais il n'y avait toujours rien qui pouvait incriminer Takeda. Le bâtard avait couvert son cul magnifiquement bien, en montrant sans aucun doute des billets sous certains nez influents. C'était probablement l'argent et le charme qui avait poussé une femme comme Takani a épouser Takeda. Il ne pouvait n'y avoir aucune autre raison, et ce n'était pas une coïncidence que la clinique Takani soit passé si près de la banqueroute, avant de de reprendre du poil de la bête après le mariage de leur fille. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander silencieusement ce que Tokio savait de sa cliente. _Ou ce que Takani elle-même savait..._ Non pas qu'il ait envie d'éclairer la lanterne de l'une ou de l'autre. C'était le travail.

Chô s'assit, les bras derrière la tête, jambes croisées, son pied frappant au rythme d'un air inconnu, regardant l'intimidant procureur parcourir les dossiers qu'il venait d'amener. _Pff, s'il veux devenir inspecteur, il n'a qu'à le faire_. Il n'oserait jamais formuler à voix haute cette dernière pensée. Pour la énième fois, Chô se demanda où était Okita et, avec une touche de ressentiment, il pensa à comment Saito et Okita se servait de lui comme de leur valet personnel. _Les bâtards me font suer sang et eau, simplement parce qu'il n'ont pas de vie. Ça ne veut pas dire que moi, je n'en ai pas._

« Quoi ? » grogna Saito sans même regarder l'homme aux ridicules cheveux blonds.

 _Il ne peux pas lire mes pensées, n'est-ce pas ?_ se demanda Chô.

Saito posa le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains et leva les yeux vers Chô, haussant silencieusement un sourcil moqueur. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. »

« Euh... »

« Laisse tomber. Mieux vaut garder sa bouche fermée que de montrer qu'on est un imbécile. »

« Hé! » Chô se redressa, indigné. « Je suis l'esclave de service pour vous et cet imbécile heureux, et c'est comme ça que vous me traitez ? Je suis à deux doigts de partir ! »

Saito se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et sourit d'un air suffisant. « Pas content ? » Il alluma une cigarette, et prit son temps avant de continuer : « Si tu étais futé, tu partirais, mais tu aime trop ton statut social élevé, ne le nie pas. »

Chô leva un doigt, prêt à protester, mais le laissa plutôt retomber, et se rassit en marmonnant. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Chô était respecté dans le commissariat, et il aimait les affaires sur lequel il travaillait. Si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait des talents de vantard qui impressionnaient toujours ces dames. A la fin, tout ce qu'il dit fut un « Pff » étouffé.

Sur ces mots, le bureau retomba dans le silence.

« Alors, boss, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Chô, en parlant des dossiers auxquels Saito était revenu.

Saito fronça les sourcils et poussa les dossiers de côté. « J'ai besoin de plus d'informations. Ramène moi quelque chose de plus consistant. »

« HE ! JE NE SUIS PAS LE GARCON DE COURSE ! JE SUIS UN MEMBRE RESPECTE DE- »

« Et ramène-moi à manger tant que tu y est. »

« EST-CE QUE VOUS M'ECOUTEZ ? »

« Des sobas feront l'affaire. »

Saito ne l'écoutait absolument pas. A la place, il se demandait ce que la maline avocate de la défense lui apporterait et les tactiques qu'elle utiliserait. Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

* * *

Sano secoua sa main. « Ce gars était plus que de la chair et de l'os. »

Kenshin balançait son sabre à lame inversée en marchant, fier d'avoir eu la prévoyance de l'emmener avec lui en premier lieu. « Ah. Ils étaient extraordinaires. »

« Ah ! » laissa échapper Sano. « Mais on a été meilleurs ! » Il frappa sa paume avec son poing, et se plia immédiatement en deux de douleur.

Kenshin secoua la tête devant son ami et camarade. « Les hommes comme ceux-là étaient monnaie courante, avant. »

« Avant ? » s'enquit une troisième voix, faisant s'arrêter les deux hommes, et regarder dans le couloir.

Kenshin fut immédiatement sur la défensive. « Et vous êtes ? »

Aoshi Shinomori s'inclina. « L'avocat de M. Takeda. » C'est à ce moment-là que Sano se rendit compte que le grand homme au visage impassible n'était pas seul : il y en avait deux autres avec lui, l'un grand et large, et l'autre bien plus petit. Hyottoko et Beshimi.

« Je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes, en fait. Dites-moi simplement où est Meg ? » Sano se gratta le nez et lança un regard ennuyé au trio.

Kenshin lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil. Sano était bien trop jeune pour être prudent.

« Bien sûr, » dit Aoshi en croisant les bras. « Elle est ici. A la maison. »

Sano laissa tomber ses mains et le regarda. « Ce n'était pas drôle. Vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

« Shinomori... » dit Kenshin à voix haute, essayant de rediriger la conversation, avant que Sano ne commence à distribuer des coups de poings et qu'ils ne puissent plus obtenir de réponses. « Ce nom me semble familier... »

« Chef... Un homme avec les cheveux roux et une cicatrice cruciforme... » murmura Beshimi.

« Qui auraient cru que nos chemins se rencontreraient. » marmonna Hyottoko.

« Megumi s'est décidément fait de bien étranges amis. », fut tout ce qu'Aoshi répondit.

Les yeux de Kenshin s'agrandirent. « Shinomori ! Vous étiez dans les services secrets pendant... » La voix du jeune homme s'éteignit lentement.

« Pendant ? » Sano se tourna vers son ami et concierge, curieux. Il savait que Kenshin avait fait l'armée avant de devenir concierge, mais les lèvres de cet homme étaient scellées de manière très frustrante à propos de tout ça.

Kenshin l'ignora. Ça lui prendrait trop de temps de tout expliquer, et il préférait trouver Megumi rapidement. Son regard se durcit et il regarda le trio sans aucune indulgence. « Vous étiez un homme honorable, mais vous vous êtes rabaissé à aider les hommes comme Takeda et forcé miss Megumi à vivre une vie malheureuse. Quoi d'autre avez-vous permis ? »

Aoshi ne fut pas intimidé par le soudain changement chez l'homme roux. « Savez-vous à quel point c'est difficile de trouver un travail respectable avec un seul et unique talent ? Même avec autant de dextérité, les hommes doivent manger. »

« Donc vous vous associez à une ordure comme Takeda pour l'argent ? » Kenshin avait du mal à le croire.

« Surveille ton langage ! » Hyottoko avança d'un pas.

Aoshi leva une main. « Vous ne comprendriez pas. »

« M. Aoshi nous a donné la chance d'utiliser nos talents, et nous le suivrons partout. » Beshimi s'avança à son tour.

« Il y a plus important que d'améliorer ses talents. » Kenshin les fixa. Il avait vraiment du mal à le croire.

A ce moment-là, des applaudissements se firent entendre. Takeda, qui avait visiblement suivit tout le débat à une certaine distance de sécurité, fit son apparition. « Vous voyez le pouvoir de l'argent ? L'argent change des hommes honorables en laquais ! »

« Je me fous de tout ça ! » s'exclama Sano. Il était plus qu'un peu confus, mais, avec l'apparition de Takeda, il avait finalement compris une chose. Ce bâtard savait ou était Megumi, et il le lui ferait dire par la force s'il le devait. « Où est Megumi ? »

« Sortez de ma propriété. » les invita nonchalamment Takeda. Puis, il se tourna vers Aoshi, Beshimi et Hyottoko : « Aoshi, demande à ces deux (il désigna les deux gardes) d'enlever les ordures. C'est ce pourquoi je vous paie. »

Kenshin du retenir Sano par la force, alors qu'il criait : « C'est qui, les ordures ?! »

Beshimi hocha la tête. « Vous pouvez soit partir calmement, soit... » sa voix baissa d'un ton. « on vous forcera à le faire. »

Hyottoko redressa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes passés devant Hannya et Shikijo, mais vous ne passerez pas devant nous. »

« Amène-toi, gros tas ! »

Kenshin soupira et fixa son regard dans celui d'Aoshi et fut surpris d'y découvrir de l'hésitation et une bataille interne.

Alors qu'il semblait avoir fait son choix, Aoshi se tourna vers Takeda. « Je vous conseille de ne pas faire ça. Autorisez-les à repartir avec Megumi. »

Beshimi se tourna vers lui. « M. Aoshi ! On ne peut pas les laisser - »

« Non. Allez chercher Hannya et Shikijo. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hyottoko de se tourner : « Quoi ? On ne peut pas - »

Cette fois-ci, Aoshi fut ferme et résolu, il n'y aurait pas de contestations de ses ordres. « Allez-y. »

Takeda les regarda d'un air désabusé, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la rage prenne le dessus. « Je te paie toi et ces monstres une somme de monnaie substantielle pour FAIRE CE QUE JE DIS ! »

« Je vous ai dit que ça n'était pas dans votre intérêt. Tout ce qu'il veulent, c'est la femme. Vous ne feriez que compliquer les choses en les chassant. »

Takeda vit rouge. « Je ne les laissera pas prendre ce qui est A MOI ! »

« Elle n'est pas à vous ! » riposta Kenshin.

Takeda donna un coup de pied dans le mur, en colère devant le fait qu'on lui désobéisse, et à l'idée de perdre ce qui était à lui. Il courut vers une porte, la poussa et révéla une mitrailleuse Gatling. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! J'ai juste besoin de mon argent ! Vous allez voir ! »

« Et merde... » marmonna Saito, et Kenshin ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Après quelques salves de mitraillette, Hannya, Shikijo, Beshimi et Hyottoko arrivèrent en courant pour aider leur chef vénéré.

Pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, le chaos se déchaîna, et il leur fallu user de tous leurs talents pour éviter les coups de feu.

* * *

Okita regarda son téléphone, et, soudainement, la joie disparu de son visage. « Je suis désolée Tokio. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Tokio regarda son ami avec l'inquiétude d'une sœur. « Boulot ? »

Okita réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. A la fin, il ne vit aucun problème à lui dire la vérité, même si elle était, techniquement, l'ennemie. « On a rapporté des coups de feu au domicile des Takeda. »

Les yeux de Tokio s'arrondirent. Elle savait maintenant que Takeda était le nom de femme mariée de Megumi, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si sa cliente et ses amis étaient dans le manoir.

Pas plus qu'Okita, il savait simplement que le nom des Takeda était dans leurs dossiers à tout les deux. Il lui dit au-revoir, composant un numéro sur son téléphone en partant.

Tokio resta assise, se posant des questions et espérant que, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Megumi ou Sano. Cet homme se retrouvait toujours au milieu des problèmes.

* * *

Les coups de feu rapprochés s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans un bruit sourd, faisant se redresser Megumi. Elle regarda la porte avec inquiétude et appréhension. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit des pas rapides se rapprocher. Takeda. Elle laissa son menton retomber sur sa poitrine, trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier. Seule la souffrance l'attendait une fois qu'il serait entré. Son mari était fou, et tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était des regrets et de la culpabilité. Elle aurait été chanceuse qu'il la tue, tout simplement, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ferait.

Avant que Megumi ne puisse se préparer à ce qui allait arriver, la porte fut brutalement enfoncée. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de stupeur : ce n'était pas du tout son mari, mais Sano. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Kenshin, lui aussi éberlué, juste derrière lui.

« Oyo. Sano... »

Sano grogna. « Ça prenait trop de temps. »

Kenshin soupira et secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers Megumi dans un sourire d'excuses. « Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, miss Megumi. »

Cette dernière ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient là. Kenshin et Sano étaient là, pour elle. Mais elle avait honte. « Non. Je suis désolée de vous avoir impliqué là-dedans. »

Sano avança vers elle brusquement, et la souleva pour la mettre sur ses pieds. « Tais-toi. »

Les yeux de Megumi se tournèrent vers l'homme qui tenait son bras. « Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis une criminelle ! »

Sano, l'air importuné, la regarda, puis craqua : « On est venu pour toi. Kenshin a risqué sa vie pour toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

« Miss Megumi », intervint la voix douce de Kenshin. « Ce que Sano essaie de dire, c'est que l'espoir n'est jamais perdu. Vous avez beaucoup à offrir, et suis sûr qu'il y a plus que ça dans votre passé. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tant. » Sano drapa son manteau autour des épaules de Megumi. « Tu n'es pas toute seule. »

Kenshin sourit. « Oui. Miss Kaoru et Yahiko vous attendent à la maison. »

Le regard de Megumi passa de Kenshin à Saito. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils se tournèrent tous trois vers la fenêtre, d'où ils entendaient les cris des sirènes de police.

« Merde. Takagi me tuera si on se fait choper. »

« Ils doivent avoir entendu les coups de feu. » dit Kenshin. Il se tourna vers Megumi, prit note de son corps meurtri, et demanda : « Miss Megumi, est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je vais bien, seulement un peu endolorie. »

Sano attrapa son poignet. « Allons-y alors. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin aussi discrètement que possible à travers le manoir. Malheureusement, il y avait trop de policiers partout.

« Chef ! Nous avons trouvé une mitrailleuse Gatling ! » s'écria un des policiers.

« Ça doit être ça, le bruit dont les gens se sont plaints. Ne laissez personne s'échapper. Je veux tout le monde sous les verrous ! » ordonna le commissaire Uramura. Il ne pouvait pas croire leur chance. Ils attendaient depuis des mois de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir entrer, et plusieurs appels rapportant des coups de feu leur avait donné l'opportunité parfaite.

« Je peux vous payer ! J'ai de l'argent ! Laissez-moi partir ! » couinait Takeda, malgré sa mâchoire tordue.

Urumura secoua la tête. C'est ce faisant qu'il vu une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, flanquée de deux hommes qui, eux, lui étaient familiers.

« M. HIMURA ! » cria-t-il de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ?

Takeda regarda le trio et se débattit, essayant de se libérer des policiers qui l'encadraient. « C'est elle ! Elle fabrique de l'opium ! C'est ma complice ! » Il n'allait pas plonger tout seul. Non. Il l'entraînerait avec lui.

Uramura se tourna vers Megumi : « Est-ce vrai ? »

Megumi ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Kenshin l'attira derrière lui, et lança un sourire désarmant au commissaire. « Non, absolument pas. »

« ELLE EST MA COMPLICE, JE VOUS LE DIT ! » continua de crier Takeda, mais il se tassa rapidement sous le regard froid de Kenshin.

« Silence. », cracha Kenshin, d'habitude si charmant. Tournant son regard vers le commissaire, il lui fit son meilleur sourire. « Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, commissaire ? »

Le commissaire sourit, prêt à laisser Kenshin, Sano et Megumi partir. Il respectait énormément le jugement de Kenshin. Il les aurait laissé partir, seulement...

« Que vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation. »

Tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivant. Sano jura, le sourire idiot de Kenshin se fana sur son visage, et Megumi les fixa d'un air absent.

Okita sourit. « Quelle belle nuit pour une arrestation, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Il paraissait complètement détendu et totalement insolite dans les ruines du manoir.

« Tch. Idiot. » Saito écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol de marbre.

Uramura respira profondément. La présence de Saito compliquait les choses. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Saito le défiant calmement. « Nous n'avons aucune raison de les arrêter. »

Saito sourit en coin et haussa un sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

Okita regarda autour de lui. « Tout ceci me semble être des circonstances suspicieuses, et je crois bien que Mme Takani – ou préférez-vous Takeda ? - est sortie de cellule sous caution. Sans mentionner le sabre de Kenshin... » Il fit traîner ses derniers mots de manière suggestive.

Le sourire de Saito se fit dangereux, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Kenshin. « On ne peut pas se permettre une quelconque erreur sur cette affaire. »

Uramura redressa les épaules et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Saito avait raison. Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps pour perquisitionner chez Takeda, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le moindre manquement à la procédure. Il finit par soupirer, laissant échapper un peu de la tension que la présence de Saito avait apporté, et ordonna : « Arrêtez-les. »

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais la même pensée traversa l'esprit de Kenshin, Sano et Megumi. _Merde_.

Sano agrippa le bras de Megumi et la fit passer devant lui en murmurant « Ne dites rien jusqu'à ce que Takagi arrive. » Il la libéra quand les officiers les rejoignirent, les menottèrent et les escortèrent à l'extérieur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois hors du manoir qu'elle vit Aoshi et ses amis. Les quatre agents de sécurité étaient blessés, pas trop gravement, et étaient conduis dans des ambulances. Les yeux d'Aoshi ne quittaient pas ses camarades, alors que les ambulanciers et les policiers se tenaient près d'eux.

L'attention de Megumi fut détournée d'Aoshi et de ses amis quand Saito vint se tenir à côté du trio menotté.

« J'aurais tendance à croire que tu apprécies le moment. » lâcha Kenshin en regardant Saito allumer une cigarette.

« Apprécier de te voir menotté ? Incapable de convaincre les policiers de ne pas t'arrêter ? » Le sourire de Saito était lupin. « Pas du tout. »

Kenshin regarda l'autre homme, mais Saito ne lui prêtait plus attention. Plus tôt, Kenshin lui avait bloqué la vue de Megumi, mais maintenant, il avait une bonne perspective sur les bleus et les coupures de la jeune femme. Il se renfrogna.

Le groupe cligna des yeux comme un seul homme quand Saito interpella un secouriste et lui dit de s'occuper de Megumi. « Je vais bien », insista-t-elle.

« Hmm. Alors il n'y a aucun problème a le laisser regarder, non ? » fut la réponse de Saito.

Megumi ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, et redressa les épaules. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'ambulancier commença à poser des questions, et l'accapara peu à peu, l'amenant vers une des voitures afin de la soigner.

Saito regarda la scène devant lui. « Quel est le problème ? Une vie tranquille n'est pas à ton goût, c'est pour ça que tu t'entoures de gens si... intéressants ? »

« Tokio sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi pour donner un coup de main », répondit brièvement Kenshin. Il savait que c'était assez pour se glisser sous la peau de l'autre.

Saito lui lança un regard mauvais, tapotant les cendres de sa cigarette dans sa direction. Ainsi, Kenshin allait utiliser la jeune femme contre lui. « Hmm. Ça, ou elle sait que tu ne refuseras jamais une affaire pathétique. » Sur ces mots, Saito regarda vers Sano.

Celui-ci, qui avait jusque ici était occupé par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Kenshin et Saito, mais se tournait maintenant vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

« Rien, Sano. »

« Retourne picorer ton grain. »

« … Hé ! »

Avant que les choses ne se gâtent et que Sano ne dise quelque chose pouvant être utilisé contre lui, Okita apparu.

« Himura, dit 'cheese' ! » Kenshin et Sano se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, tandis qu'il se glissait entre les deux, un bras autour du cou de Kenshin, l'autre tenant son téléphone en face de lui.

« Okita ! » aboya Saito. « Laisse les idiots faire quelque chose d'aussi peu professionnel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça s'appelle un selfie. » répliqua Okita d'un ton moqueur. « Regarde », il se déplaça à côté de Saito, et leva son téléphone une fois de plus. « Je te montre. »

Saito lui lança un regard noir et gronda : « Okita, range ça et retourner bosser. »

« Hé ! Tu ruines la photo ! »

* * *

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard cette nuit-là_

Tokio regarda son téléphone, les yeux lourds, espérant que ce n'était pas Sano. Dis appels manqués, deux messages sur son répondeur et deux sms. Elle soupira. « S'il-vous-plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas Sano. » Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse vérifier ses messages, un appel entrant fit vibrer l'appareil. « Al- »

« Tokio, ils ont été arrêtés! »

Tokio soupira. La chance n'était pas de son côté. « Kaoru, quand tu dis 'ils', tu parle de Sano et- »

« Et Kenshin et Megumi. »

Toko roula sur le dos et soupira. « Ne t'en fait pas pour eux. Je vais les vois aussi vite que possible. » Puis, sachan à quel point la jeune femme devait être inquiète, elle ajouta : « Je t'appelerai s'il y a des changements, essaie de dormit un peu. »

Il fallut qu'elle attende plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir vérifier ses messages. Elle avait un message manqué de Megumi, un autre de Sano, huit de Kaoru, et deux photos envoyées par Okita.

Tokio ne put s'empêcher de rire, en dépit du travail qui l'attendait, à la vue d'une des photos. Okita souriait à l'objectif et Saito avait un air dangereux. Même sur la photo, il était évident que Saito pestait après son ami.

* * *

Encore un est l'arc de Megumi sera terminé ! Merci d'avoir lu !

 **Notes de l'auteur** : la scène avec Uramura est directement inspirée des manga, et c'est d'elle que découle toute l'histoire de ces derniers chapitres.

Personne ne meure, par contre. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas que l'histoire d'Aoshi se rajoute à cet univers.

Et oui, Okita était le rencard sexy de Tokio. Il prend toute les chances possibles et imaginables pour taquiner Saito, même s'il doit tricher avec la vérité.

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées !

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Legalronin (l'auteur de ces histoires), et FallenAngelItachi ont coécrit une fanfic Tokio/Saito, _The Werewolves of Mibu,_ que je vais sans doute traduire sous peu. En attendant, si vous lisez un peu l'anglais, allez voir, c'est vraiment sympa ! Merci de votre suivi et à bientôt !

P-S : il y aura peut-être aussi des nouveautés pour _Jolies rencontres, peut-être pas si jolies que ça_!


End file.
